Turn Back Time
by crazyaishacomics
Summary: It's fifteen years into the future, and things have turned out differently than everyone thought. More details inside. PrologueFirst Chapter up.


Author's Note: Hi, if you're readin' this,I've successfully sent in my firstXiaolin Showdown fanfiction! -throws confetti-Ahem. I made up the Belt of Void. I made up this future thing. I didn't, however make up Jack. He's owned by Christy Hui.(-coughunfortunatelycough- >>)The Belt of Void's abilities will be revealed in thenext chapter. It's kinda like a mix between the Sands of Time, theGolden Tigerclaws, and the Hidoku Mouse. This is basically the Prologue.

And just so you aren'tconfused: Jackused the Belt to go back in time to when he first released Wuya, and changed the future that way, causing a future that was basically cheated. Thus the "how things are really supposed to be" comment. Read and Review, please!

A sad piano melody echoed through the halls of a gloomy castle. Red and black decorations adorned the walls, odd-looking golden artifacts in glass cases placed neatly between them, as well as the front halves of various robots and large scrolls of blueprints. A man in his late twenties let his pale fingers glide over the ivory keys, making the song in his head as he went. One of his mahogany eyes opened, staring at the pictures positioned atop the rather small grand piano. A boy with vibrant red hair and a purple-ish ghost stared back at him, the boy holding a wrench in a victorious pose and the ghost looking off to the side, as if she didn't care. He stopped playing to run his hands through his own crimson hair, which was spiked, and unruly. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood, the ragged hem of his black cape brushing the floor. "It's been ten years..." He said, his voice echoing in the empty room, "Since I won. Five since I lost Wuya." He paused, looking out the stained glass window into the rain. "Butlerbot!" He then called, turning sharply to look down the empty hall. A gold-and-black robot with a silver skull on its chest floated quickly down the hall towards its master. It was much more developed than its brothers adorning the walls, and let its red eyes wander to the primitive sketches and attempts of past robots.

"Yes, sir?" It asked in a tinny voice. "Get me a drink, and the Belt of Void." Its master answered. The robot paused. "...E-excuse me,  
sir?" It questioned, fidgeting. "Get me a drink," the man repeated to the machine, "And the Belt of Void. I won't dismantle you, but I will degrade you if you refuse." The Butlerbot froze slightly, then bowed its head. "Yes sir, right away sir!" Its voice had a slight tone of fear to it. As his invention rushed back down the hall, the man sighed.

"Well, Jack, you've reached a dead end." He told himself, shifting his gaze to the rain again as a flash of lightning brightened the dark sky. "You've defeated the Dragons, at least for a few years, and rule all. You've run out of Shen Gong Wu to collect. You've fallen in and out of love at least twice. You've built a robot for every possible thing, then upgraded it. No hero dares to stand and face you." He paused as he heard the panting of the still-frightened Butlerbot.  
"H-here you are, s-s-sir," it stuttered, holding a glass of some sort of drink and a golden belt adorned with gems. Jack nodded and took the items from the robot, giving a quick glance down the hall dismissively.  
As his creation hurried once again out of sight, he ran his fingers over the gems.

Rubies. Sapphires. Diamonds. Emeralds. All represented the Wudai Warriors. He smiled faintly. "You've run out of things to do. Time to go back and make things as they should really be." He swallowed his drink quickly, and buckled the Belt around his waist. He glanced at himself in the mirror, one last time. He had grown considerably. His hair was slightly longer, but he kept it in the same style as much as he could. His features had matured, and his skin had a faint tint to it, instead of ghostly white, like it had been. Black-gold armor, which looked like it had been made out of one of his robots, adorned his body. The Belt of Void fit perfectly with his armor.  
'I should probably wear this more...' he thought, then countered that with the fact that he would never be like this again. "Oh well," he sighed. He enjoyed the power--loved it, in fact, but ever since Wuya left to try and conquer on her own (and then was destroyed), he was too lonely.

"Belt of Void!" He yelled, his voice echoing, startling his scattered robots. The gems glowed brightly, lighting the entire half of the castle. A portal opened before him, and he briefly studied the scene it portrayed. His younger self was slumped over his work, a girl with brown hair beside him, drawing on a blue sheet of paper twice the length of the table. Shadowy arms reached out for the older Jack, wrapping around his arms, legs, and waist. He closed his eyes, giving one last mental goodbye before being sucked into the portal.


End file.
